Code Geass: Reincarnation
by drago123
Summary: Kaishi died... he was born in a new world with his memories... he have a brother who work for Britannia... then he got forced to work for Lelouch... Light Shounen Ai
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone! This can be related to the Snow That Appeared and the Didascalia Family if you want to or you can just think this as an individual story… they are the same no matter how you look at it.**_

_**I was inspired by a story called Dreams Turned Into Nightmare but the author don't seem to update anymore so that's why I want to write one! They are literally too little Yaoi story's involving male OCs in Code Geass. Please tell me if there are actually Yaoi story with male OC in Code Geass.**_

* * *

I sighed as I walked down Ashford Academy… I am so called "Wanted" by the student council president just because I have no club. How did she find out? Oh, because my younger twin brother Yuki is in the student council and she found out about his older brother who doesn't have a club.

Now let me introduce myself. My name is Kaishi Mitsune, older brother of Yuki Mitsune. I am not from this world… or I though so. I died in another world (I did not die by murder I died in peace just so you know.) and I found myself as a baby in this world. I have no idea how I get to this world at all.

I am a fast learner and a very good hacker. I have a decent fighting skills that is better than those military trained just because I hack into the military system and downloaded the top pilot of Knightmare's training activities… so I pretty much know how to ride a Knightmare… my brother don't know about it though.

Our parents died when we are 14, we live in the school dorm and I hack information or steal things when my client requests them. My brother and I lived on this money (Though he thought that I went to do odd jobs when I am really not.) Yuki then decided to work with the military, which I kept disapproving him of doing so but he still went. He said he was in charge of engineering… I guess he can be safe since almost all of my clients are like those that support the resistance… hopefully he will be all right…

I have a few friends among my clients and the person I most trusted would be a scientist name Veolia. She created a Knightmare stimulator that allows me to see how good I am in Knightmare piloting and I have to say that I was pretty good at it. I do go to her place time to time to train and hone my skills of a Knightmare pilot… though I doubt that I need it.

I sighed as I avoided the Milly who was walking down the hallway as I duck behind a… severely overweight person… lucky I guess. I walked towards the library. There was a spot where nobody could notice you so its good for me… but what I just saw almost broke my calm poker face… there was a longed green haired immortal witch at my favorite spot… I just sighed and picked up a book and read.

After awhile of ignoring each other, she finally spoke, "Aren't you going to ask why am I here?"

"I am not." I said not looking away from my book.

"Well aren't you curious?" She said as she flipped to another page.

"Yes but usually it's a waste of time as people usually tend to lie about this questions." I replied.

"Hn… the name's C.C" She said.

"Kaishi Mitsune." I said.

I closed my book and put it back and was about to go until…

"You seem interesting… I will be seeing you again." She said as she looked up from the book before looking back again.

I just smiled and walked out… and there I bumped into Milly and Lelouch… oh shit.

Milly gave a very creepy smirk as she sang. "Well Well we finally met Kaishi-kun."

Lelouch gave me a look with sympathy… damn. Yuki chose this time to walk by and saw me cornered and smirk… some caring younger brother he is.

I looked around frantically to find an escape route as Milly started her… slow approach, I found an open window and smirked.

"I am pleased to see but I must now go." I smirked and ran towards the window.

Milly saw what I was about to do and immediately ran towards me and grabbed me by my collar. I shook her off and dropped to the tree and ran.

Rivalz suddenly appeared with his motorcycle and chased me…

"THIS IS INSANE!" I shouted out as I jumped over a wall and ran back to my dorm… this is the last time I would ever want to go near Milly… hopefully.

.

.

.

I finished a couple of assignments given by Veolia… she wanted to make me a personal Knightmare for me… seriously? She told me to gather those materials that was the hardest to find… I guess I will be seeing the results then…

I sighed as I heard my brother came back home from work.

"Onii-chan! I'm home!" Yuki said as he on the TV, which is now showing the news.

"Oh welcome home!" I walked out of the kitchen and said a small bruise on his neck.

"Yuki? Why do you have a bruise? I thought your work was not dangerous!" I shouted, my protective brother side has shown.

"This? Ahaha! There's no need to worry about this! Is just a scratch when I was loading some supplies into a Knightmare!"

I frowned "Are you sure? Maybe you should not have worked with the military so young you know that?"

"Ah… there's no need to be worried! I am alright." I could only sigh. I sat on the couch with Yuki as we watched the news.

The news showed a blue Knightmare, its design is different from the Lancelot but it has many similarities though, the speed was fast and then the footage showed it activating a double-edged sword… I don't think I saw this Knightmare before… wait! Lancelot Club! So the lost color is also in this universe?

"Um… Yuki what is that Knightmare unit? Its fast!"

"Oh! It's called the Lancelot Club! It's the sister unit of the Lancelot! You know, the one that was introduced as a new Knightmare." Hn… seems like my suspicions were correct.

"So is there anything interesting during work?"

"Oh! Yeah I met princess Euphemia!"

"You met your highness!" I raised an eye-brow at this… how did he meet Euphie?

"Oh I was on a walk and I met Suzaku Kururugi! Princess Euphemia…" He then go on about the walk and all that and become friends with them… the plot is changing… I wonder if that is a good thing… should I get involve?

…Nah.

Yuki then goes to go on about how princess Euphie was so courageous and strong (mentally, of course) and how Suzaku was kind even though he is our supposed enemy…

I went to bed while Yuki needs to go back to the military for some maintenance… I really need to convince him to quit his job.

.

.

.

The next day, Suzaku was transferred here and was rubbing off stains (Threats) on his uniform. I looked at him and decided to help him.

"Um… hi?" I said as he stared at me.

"Yuki?" He asked.

"Um… no I am his older brother… here." I passed him a bottle soap that was made by one of my client… he said it could wash off any stains.

I saw him stare at me as I walked off but I just shrug it off.

What I did not know was Suzaku muttered a thank you and tried it on the shirt and was surprised it worked.

I walked my usual library spot and saw C.C still there sitting at my favorite spot. I twitched an eyebrow and sighed. "You're still here?"

"I told you I would see you."

I sat next to her and read my book…

"Don't you want to know why am I here?"

"I thought you asked that before."

"I am just confirming with you."

"…Yes."

Suddenly an announcement was made…

"EVERYBODY! CAT HUNT!"

C.C's eyes widened then narrowed then smiled at me in a… creepy way that Milly used to do…

"If you want to know why I am here you should catch that cat and bring whatever it has to me."

"H-Huh? W-Why?" I asked.

"If you see that cat you will get a **big **hint." She said as she emphasized the big.

I sighed and just went to chase the cat… hopefully I don't get too involved…

I walked around and saw Lelouch and Suzaku on the roof… oh yeah they are catching the cat… then suddenly a helmet fall from the sky. I caught it and sighed… what happened to not getting too involved.

Suddenly a crowd was starting to form as Lelouch and Suzaku came I hid the mask of Zero under my shirt and saw C.C behind some bush. I roll the mask to her and was about to go then…

"Ahh! You're the one that helped me."

I stiffened as Suzaku shouted out and turned around mechanically… oh shit…the rest of the student council was staring at me while Lelouch just chuckled where Yuki smirked and Suzaku just looked around confused… I tried to run but out of nowhere Milly took out a rope and tied me up in no time as I struggled.

"Um… prez? What happened?" Suzaku asked.

"Aww! Don't worry about it Suzaku! My brother did not join a club and Milly is just forc- I mean having him join a club." Yuki smirked.

"And he was the only one that managed to escape from me for so long! I have now finally caught him and fulfilled my duty as the student president!" Milly proudly proclaimed as I was tied up. Yeah right she was just bored and decided to find something to do.

Suzaku gave me an I-am-sorry look while I just return him with an its-alright look while I struggled trying to loosen the rope.

"Untie me you crazy woman!" I shouted as she carried me with godly strength.

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you stop acting like a lone wolf! Now say hello to your new club!"

Nunnally then have a light bulb moment.

"Hey! Why don't you let Kaishi join the student council?"

"Huh? But would any club do?" Nina asked as she looked around nervously.

Milly suddenly snapped her finger. "Oh I get it! If we sent him to any club he might not show up! We can monitor his movements if he is in the student council!" Milly said… there began my life as a student council member…

* * *

_**Author POV…**_

Lelouch Lamperouge was walking back to the school dormitories after an unsuccessful looking trip for his helmet… where he just saw C.C playing with it in his room… he twitched.

"Where did you get that?" Lelouch asked as he opened his laptop going to look for some information.

"An acquaintance of mine found it."

"Hn…" Lelouch just muttered, then C.C's words suddenly sank into his mind…

"W-Wait! Someone knows?"

"Yes… but not to worry, Kaishi promised not to tell anyone and he seems to already know you're Zero."

Lelouch stared at C.C shocked… Kaishi? Did she mean that he knows about it but just kept quiet about it?

He needed more info… he needed to use Geass on him.

* * *

Kaishi was walking down to the library… school was over but he did not know why someone wanted him to go there at night…

Kaishi opened the door and wished he never did… in front of him was Lelouch Lamperouge… his hands were on his right eye ready to apply Geass and Kaishi immediately turned his head away from him and closed his eyes tight.

"You know I have Geass…"

Kaishi heard Lelouch said while he felt Lelouch coming closer…

Without any further time, Kaishi took hold of Lelouch hands and judo throw him to the ground and Kaishi ran away.

"You maybe stronger but are you sure you want me to use Geass on your brother?"

Kaishi stiffened as he turned his head while closing his eyes. He felt Lelouch coming closer to him as he cornered Kaishi to the corner…

"Lelouch Vi Britannia" Kaishi heard Lelouch gasped.

He stood straight and said, "I only know your identity but not what you're planning or am I even interested in finding out! So leave my brother and me alone!" Kaishi said with determination.

Lelouch was taken aback… he narrowed his eyes… Kaishi did not look like someone that has will power… but seems like Kaishi have proved him wrong.

Lelouch was able to draw conclusion that Yuki did not know about his identity by the way Kaishi reacted. It was a good thing as Kaishi was already a wild card.

Lelouch gave a light chuckle where Kaishi just shivered.

"Fine… I will leave your brother alone but in return… you will have to work with me… I will of course, not use Geass on you."

Kaishi slowly opened his eyes and nodded to the agreement… damn what happened to not getting involved.

Kaishi ran off while Lelouch just smirked… Kaishi is going to be useful.

* * *

_**Kaishi POV…**_

Damn Lelouch… I was forced to be his so called right-hand man after he found out my hacking skills… he was even pleased to find out I was friends with a genius scientist and immediately asked me to let her join the Black Knights… Veolia was surprised and immediately accepted… I have no idea what drive her to accept the job… oh maybe because She found out how awesome Zero is as she found out what happened at a certain place…

I am now sitting right beside Lelouch in his Zero costume while I was also in an disguise, I now where a Yellow contacts and I now where a bandage over my right eye. I also now wear a white color wig… I have to say I really look like a different person. I now go by the name Rai… well I love to make things confusing as it will be confusing for Britannia if the pilot of Lancelot club was really Rai… though I doubt it.

I sat beside Lelouch in my Black Knight uniform as the rest of the future member came in.

We heard a slight gasp from the rest of the member.

"What are you waiting for?" Zero asked the rest of the members.

"Come in." He ordered

We heard a bit of wows and awesome and some question asked and answered gracefully (not!) by Zero.

Then they decided to switch on the television where they talk about the hostage thingy blah blah blah… and Zero gave his speech and that was when they started to whisper.

"Hey, who is that beside Zero?"

"I don't know, could he be Zero's right-hand man?"

I just stood up and bowed in a graceful manner of course, "Please to meet you comrades… I am Rai." I said in a gentleman plus sadistic man tone that send shivers down my 'comrades' spine.

"As of now his is what I call my right hand man. He is not only skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Knightmare piloting but also skilled in the areas of hacking. He will be one of our main sources of information." Zero introduced me while I smirked.

* * *

We went into the news truck and gotten ready. Cornelia stopped us of course.

"Hey what do you think about the justice that Zero told us?" One of the men said.

"I don't know but I am just scared of not getting out of here alive." Another replied.

"If you're so scared of death you shouldn't even be here." I said wile smirking.

"Hey! We are not! But we right now are like rats with nowhere to escape with a cat in front of us!"

"Hn… you do not have to worry about it. The cat won't strike."

"Now how do you know that?" Ohgi asked

"… Cornelia is known to attack places even with hostages… now, why don't she attack now?"

"Well…" Tamaki tried to say but couldn't find a reason.

"Someone close to her is in the building… the one closest to Cornelia would be a certain princess."

Just I finished the statement Zero said, "Would you choose the dead Clovis or Euphemia who is alive?"

I sighed as we went into the building… this is going to be gruesome…

We went into the building where they started to do some negotiation; I stood beside Zero as the right hand man.

Suddenly, the man whose name I forgot jumped up and raised his sword. Before Lelouch can activate his Geass. I shot him in the head. Lelouch took this time to order the rest of the soldier to die while I showed my blank face as my mind turn crazy about the fact that I just killed…

It's… it's fine right? He was about to die soon… there isn't anything wrong with killing him right? But… I shouldn't… what… I … I really don't know what am I supposed to do.

I followed Zero out and my mind was still not able to comprehend that I just killed a man… that's when I saw it… right beside the Lancelot… the Lancelot Club… it looks exactly like in the game…

The Lancelot Club was right beside Lancelot as the building collapses… the camera shown on us and I stood straight at the right side of Zero showing my maniac grin. I did not have a visor as I stood right beside Zero… there was really no point in getting a visor for me.

* * *

After the few days, things were getting hard for me.

I have very little sleep and I have to think of excuses for not going to school since we raided warehouses that was selling refrain and there were some dramas and all that.

Today, we will be getting new Knightmares, there were, wows and others. I went towards a Burai and wanted to test it out since Veolia have not finished my personal Knightmare. I was about to go in when…

"Rai, this is your Knightmare."

I turned around to see a blue color… Guren-like Knightmare… it has a red hand instead of white and it is on its left instead of right… this seems familiar.

"This is the Gekka pre-production test type, this is a prototype of the Gekka that is still not made yet, and its capabilities may not be that well of the Guren but its still a better Knightmare then the Burai…"

Hn… so I will be piloting the Knightmare that the lost color's Rai would have piloted when he goes to the Black Knight… but if I remember correctly the capabilities of the Gekka pre-production is weaker than the Lancelot Club… I guess I will make do with it…

I hop onto the machine and did some test run… it was a lot better than a normal Burai… I didn't want to go to the hiking though…

* * *

_**This is all you get from chapter 1… see you guys soon.**_


	2. Gekka Vs Lancelot Club

_**Hi! Hi! Long time no see! Now on to main story…**_

* * *

_**Kaishi POV…**_

I am now currently looking at the information of the Lancelot Club; its data is pretty precious since it took me four hours just to hack into the system.

From what I have seen, the Lancelot Club is equipped with a Varis Rifle, two MVS swords that can be connected into one like the Vincent. The rest of the function is pretty much the same as the Lancelot.

I have checked my Gekka is confirmed as weaker than the Guren and the radiation wave surge on my Gekka is also weaker though enough to destroy a Knightmare just like the Guren. I have told Veolia to take my cockpit ejection system out of my unit since I would rather just die with Knightmare than let it fall into the hands of Britannia.

Though there are several bad news for me…

I just found out that the Lancelot Club is not weaker than the Lancelot! Its capability is just as good as the Lancelot! There is also not cockpit ejection system in the Lancelot Club too!

To make the matter worse, the Lancelot Club was given to the Knight Of Rounds… the Knight Of Eight! And the Knight is stationed at Area 11!

The possibility of me fighting him, 100%

The possibility of me being killed by him, 80%

Yup… it is so looking good for me if I am a suicidal bastard… but too bad, I am not!

Though I looked up onto the Knight of Eight… not much is known from him at all…

I only know that it is a he, he is an excellent pilot, rode the Sutherland Club before having the Lancelot Club, nickname the Blue Moon Knight… there wasn't any photo of him at all and there isn't even a name… its like he is hiding from the world… what he could be hiding though.

* * *

_**Yuki POV…**_

I sighed as I return home… Kaishi is not going to like this new injury on my forehead… I am Yuki Mitsune; I am not just an engineer of Britannia… I am actually the Knight of Eight just returning from his everyday destruction of terrorist. I started out as an engineer but after they found out my Knightmare piloting skills, I turned into a Knightmare pilot… I work with Suzaku a lot and I am in the special unit as my boss… Jack… is interested in Lloyd… Jack is my boss… or something like that since the Emperor told me to follow Jack since he is a master of war strategy…

Jack is Prince Schnitzel's… boyfriend? I guess you can call that. He is about the same age as me and I heard he is on par with Prince Schnitzel in chess… wow! I am tired though… on how he keeps teasing me that whenever my brother and me is together we looked like a couple. Kaishi and I looked pretty different from each other in appearance even though we are twins. Jack had not met Kaishi but he seen him in pictures though.

"I am home!" I shouted as Kaishi came out in order to greet me only to frown.

"What happened?" Kaishi demanded as he saw my forehead, I just told him a random lie and he bought it… not that I find him annoying but I just don't want him too worry about me… though who knows when I will have to reveal to him my status…

I sighed as he patched my wound up and immediately went to bed while Kaishi looked at me with a worried face… I feel bad for not telling him…

* * *

_**Author POV…**_

It's finally the day they go hiking… as expected Cornelia's troops came…

Kaishi rode his Gekka down from where Lelouch instructed and started to destroy Knightmares.

"Princess Cornelia!" A scream came from Cornelia's radio transmitter.

"What? What is going on over there?"

"A-A blue Knightmare! It's killing all our forces here at point H5!"

"Just one Knightmare?" Cornelia's eyes widened.

At the base Suzaku and Yuki is getting very restless and connected to Princess Euphemia.

* * *

"Surrender or be destroyed! For I am Rai! Zero's right hand!" Rai's voice boomed through the speaker of his Knightmare.

"YOU DAMNED ELEVENS!" A couple of Knightmares started firing machine guns at the Gekka.

The Gekka moved forward in Zigzag movement and cut all of the Knightmares down in one swift cut.

Rai continued rushing one killing tones of Knightmares just by using the Gekka… one could not imagine how many forces will be destroyed if Kaishi/Rai gotten on a 9th generation Knightmare.

At the base…

"Hmm… Suzaku is best to go through here in order to reach Cornelia… Yuki should go to this point, there is a Knightmare destroying a lot of the forces so we need a skillful pilot like you." Jack commanded…

"Understood/Roger." Both Yuki and Suzaku said out as they launch their respective Knightmares.

Suzaku when the rough way by blasting through the obstacles while Yuki met with the Gekka.

_So it seems the Blue Moon Knight is here. _Kaishi thought as he jumped dodging the Lancelot Club's Sword.

Kaishi drew his revolving blade and countered with the MVS but the Revolving blade broke… what?

Kaishi cursed as he jumped away while using the left radiant wave surge and blasted the Lancelot's MVS.

_What is he? _Yuki thought as he aimed his Varis rifle since his MVS is out of commission.

"Rai! You might want some help!" A couple of clueless Black Knight in their Burai's came to Kaishi

The Lancelot Club aimed its rifle at them and blasted almost shooting one of the Burais if not for the Gekka knocking the Lancelot away.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Rai commanded.

"Tell Zero that the Knight of Eight is in this battle!"

"The KNIGHT OF EIGHT?" the black knight soldiers shouted out before going to their radios telling Zero of their situation.

"ZERO COMMANDED US TO RETREAT!" Without a thought Kaishi drove his Gekka away while the Lancelot Club kept firing the rifle.

Then suddenly a blast hit the Gekka and it fell.

"DON'T MOVE!" Yuki's voice came out and Rai's eyes widened._ Yuki?_

"Come up with your hands out."

Rai stood out of the Knightmare raised hands…

Suddenly a girl appeared and touched the foot of the Lancelot Club.

Rai's widened in shock.

The girl had black hair and green eyes with the Geass symbol on her head… _Who is that? _Rai thought.

The Knightmare Yuki was in suddenly stopped.

"Well Well nice to see you." The girl said to Kaishi as she smiled.

"My name is Z.Z"

* * *

_**Here is all! Please Review!**_


End file.
